Serenata al Diablo
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Recuerdos de Tifa cuando conoció a Zack, en Nibelheim, al escuchar aquel sonido del violín. One Shoot Tifa x Zack


Final Fantasy VII

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Serenata al Diablo**

_Necesito calmarme._

Se sentía bastante estresada. Vio partir a Yuffie desde la azotea de la casa.

Había pasado un mes desde que salieron de aquél horrible lugar, y no se le había ocurrido una manera posible de regresar por él, en especial teniendo al lado ese pedazo de persona que…

Estuvo a punto de romper en llanto, de desesperación.

Sin embargo, aquél sonido, que venía desde la planta baja, cayó en su cabeza de forma repentina junto con recuerdos difusos… ¿dónde había escuchado aquella canción?

"_Un diablo de ojos azules"._

_¿Diablo?_

Había escuchado aquella canción antes, con el acorde mismo del violín, así como en esos instantes…

"_¿SOLDIER?"_

_¿…Zack? _–Se cuestionó asimisma, extrañada de pronunciar su nombre.

¿De verdad la había escuchado de él? Por algún motivo, aquella canción… si, en efecto, le recordaba a él.

_Oye. _–Exclamó, llamando a aquél pedante sujeto. _¿Cómo se llama?_

El joven alzó la mirada esmeralda.

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Lo que tocas._

_¿Violín? _–Musitó, con notable sarcasmo.

La chica, en vez de molestarse, rompió en risa. El joven solo esperaba otro gesto de ella.

_No, tonto. _–Aclaró, aun riendo un tanto. _La canción._

_Devil's Trill. _–Contestó, con un extraño acento.

_Ah, ya. _–Sonrió, sintiendo aclararse su mente.

Sin embargo, el ojiverde no encontraba motivos para reírse.

_¿Tifa?_ –Le llamó, pero la chica parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. _No pienso limpiar el bar… hey, ¿me oyes? Nah... _–Y siguió tocando como si nada pasara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Eres tu uno de SOLDIER que ha venido a investigar? _–La chica de ojos pardos cuestionó, algo intrigada.

El ojiazul se giró para verle.

_Si. _–Contestó, con aire de grandeza. _Mi nombre es Zack, y estoy en SOLDIER… Soldado de primera Clase._

_Huh. _–Musitó apenas, llevándose la mano al mentón.

_¿A qué te refieres con 'huh'?_

_¿Hay muchos soldados de primera clase?_

_Nope, somos un pequeño grupo élite._

_Ellos… ¿enviaron solamente a dos?_

_Si, yo y Sephiroth._

_Uh Huh._

Tifa se giró, dispuesta a irse. Por un momento, el joven soldado pensó que ella diría algo más, pero solo los miró y salió corriendo de allí.

_Que extraña chica. _–Había dicho aquel soldado.

Tifa había fruncido los labios, maldiciendo al tipo ese en silencio. ¿Por qué no le había preguntado por Cloud? Simplemente por temor, claro estaba.

Últimamente había estado mirando a muchos soldados por culpa del reactor cercano a Nibelheim. Aquellos sujetos habían llegado a hacer una investigación, pero no parecían investigadores.

Ella misma se había ofrecido a llevarlos allí, y optó por posar en una foto junto a ellos… que gentes tan raras. El plateado Sephiroth, el gran General de SOLDIER, parecía una persona no muy accesible; pero estaba ese tal Zack, que parecía más un bufón que un Soldado de Primera Clase.

Preguntaría por Cloud, pase lo que pase.

Cosa que, obviamente, no pasó. Estuvo siguiéndolo por todo Nibelheim, viendo cómo conversaba con la gente, compraba cosas, comía otras más, paseaba… todo menos su afamada investigación.

_Parece más un turista. _–Murmuró para si misma.

Cansada, terminó yéndose al bosque. Había un sitio, bastante amplio, que nadie más conocía; estaba completamente rodeado de árboles, y por allí cruzaba un río, bastante pequeño. Era su lugar secreto, al que iba cuando estaba muy agobiada, triste o fastidiada.

_Eres una cobarde. _–Se dijo, mientras arrojaba una pequeña piedra al río. _No puedes siquiera preguntar por él._

Cerró los ojos, alzando el rostro al cielo. Cloud pasó por su cabeza. _"¿Dónde está?"_

Un extraño sonido la sacó de concentración. Era el sonido de un violín, tocando un misterioso vals. Se incorporó, siguiendo aquél sonido.

Detrás de unas rocas, que desviaban el cauce del pequeño río, se encontraba aquél soldado –Zack-, sosteniendo en su hombro un violín color rojo oscuro, de donde escapaban aquellas notas tan repentinas.

Una pisada en falso fue suficiente.

Cayó boca abajo, deslizándose por las rojas, dándose unos buenos golpes… terminando a los pies del soldado.

Las notas se interrumpieron bruscamente.

_Hey, ¿estás bien?_

Zack le ayudó a incorporarse. Tifa solo tuvo que sacudirse el polvo.

_Si. _–Contestó suavemente.

_¿Qué hacías allá arriba? _–Le cuestionó el chico de forma amable._ Pudiste lastimarte._

Tifa estuvo a punto de contestarle que faltaba más que eso para herirla, pero prefirió ser amable. No era común que alguien se comportarais como él en esos días.

_Te escuchaba tocar. _–Le contestó, de forma dulce.

_¿Ah? _–El joven se sonrojó. _¿De verdad?_

_Eh… ¿era un secreto? _–Tifa alzó la vista, algo avergonzada, pues había…

Y allí estaban, frente a ella, los ojos azules más bellos que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

_Algo así. _–Y le sonrió.

La chica se quedó perpleja unos momentos. Era el rostro más lindo que hubiese visto en una persona… tuvo que mover la cabeza para poder reaccionar.

_Lo siento._

_Ya, no te disculpes. _–Rió el soldado. _Ha sido cosa del destino._

Tifa pareció no comprender, pero prefirió no preguntar.

_¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?_

_Tifa Lockhart. _–De hecho, ya se lo había dicho antes.

_Encantado. Soy Zack Fair, soldado de primera clase._

Si, y eso también lo sabía, pero prefirió no decírselo.

_¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_¿Qué cosa?_

_La canción que tocabas._

_Era una serenata al diablo. _–Exclamó con una sonrisa. _Devil's Trill._

_Que poco… estimulante._

Ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del pequeño río.

_De un diablo para un diablo. _–Rió el joven.

_¿Te dices diablo?_

_Soy un soldado._ –Contestó, con algo de nostalgia en su voz. _Poco me falta para eso._

_Un diablo de ojos azules._

Zack rió un poco más. La chica sonrió también.

_Ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees? _–Zack se incorporó, ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse.

_Tal vez. _–Tifa desconfió un poco. No le habían tocado hombres tan caballerosos como él, la mayoría tenía otras intenciones; aun así tomó su mano. _¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo por aquí?_

_No tengo idea. _–Alzó a la chica hasta dejarla de pie frente a él. _Espero y unos días más. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?_

_Descuida, sé el camino. _–Sonrió la chica. _No quiero desviarte demasiado de tu camino._

_No me molesta. Además, es peligroso que una chica esté sola durante la noche._

_No te mortifiques. _–Dicho esto, Tifa se dio media vuelta, y, tomando algo de impulso, atestó un golpe a puño cerrado contra el tronco de un gran árbol.

_Vaya…_

Apenas Zack murmuró eso, cuando el tronco del árbol se rompió, haciendo caer éste al suelo, entre los demás. El soldado estaba pálido de asombro, la chica más bien, podría protegerlo a él. Incluso pensó que ella era capaz de detener un golpe de su espada.

_Comprendo. _–Musitó el ojiazul.

_Nos vemos. _–Tifa le sonrió, alejándose de él corriendo.

_Hay. _–Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. _El árbol no tenía la culpa. _–Y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron tres días en los que se estuvo topando al soldado, en aquél lugar, en donde, al parecer, él también se escapaba.

_Y desde entonces he estado entrenando. _–Exclamó la chica, balanceándose un poco. _Papá dice que ya soy fuerte, pero mi maestro dice que no es todo lo que tengo._

_Cielos. _–Se estremeció. _Es decir… ¿aun puedes más? _–Recordando el árbol y la gran roca que había levantado la chica sin esfuerzo hace poco.

_Quien sabe._

_Serás un guerrero muy fuerte. _–Sonrió el joven, aun ligeramente perturbado. _Quizá hasta podrías derrotarme._

_No quisiera. _–La chica exclamó, mirándole con una leve sonrisa.

_Porque sabes que lo harás sin mucho esfuerzo. _–Rió Zack, divertido.

En realidad eso era lo que pensaba. Sonrió ampliamente, mirando el agua correr.

Un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo. En el reflejo del agua pudo percatarse de que en realidad era lo que pensaba: Zack se había acercado a ella, plasmando un cálido beso en la parte izquierda de su frente. Se sonrojó, descendiendo la vista tan pronto él se alejó.

_Ven. _–El joven se había levantado, y le extendía la mano. _Ya casi anochece._

Tifa alzó la mano, tomando los enguantados dedos del soldado; se incorporó, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

_Te acompañaré. _–Dijo, esta vez.

_Pero…_

Tomó su mano con firmeza, mientras le sonreía.

_No morirán por no verme, o, ¿es que te molesta que te acompañe?_

_N-no. _–La chica lo miró de repente. _No pienses eso._

Observó la bonita sonrisa en sus labios. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando… ¿qué diablos tenía Zack que le hacían sentirse tan… frágil?

Percibió la respiración del soldado cercana a su rostro; alzó el propio, para así contactar sus labios con facilidad.

Sin embargo, el sonido del celular del Zack dejó en apenas un beso, amplio, pero apenas uno. El soldado hizo ademán de apagar el aparato.

_Podría ser importante. _–Tifa exclamó con suavidad.

_No. _–Sonrió el ojiazul.

_Contesta._

Zack contestó el aparato, sosteniendo aun la mano de la chica.

_Hay un problema. _–Zack exclamó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

_Descuida. Conozco el camino. _–La chica sonrió con dulzura.

_Pero…_

_Nos vemos después, Zack._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró los ojos con amargura. A pesar de todo… aunque le dijo que lo odiaba… Zack se comportó como un caballero con ella.

"_Los odio. Shinra. SOLDIER, y a ti también. Los odio."_

El pedante tocaba la última pieza. Ella, lloraba.

"_No te pido que me perdones. Sin embargo, déjame ponerle fin a todo esto."._

_Zack. Lo siento. _–Murmuró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había amanecido.

Sephiroth.

Ese sujeto le había quitado todo: su padre, su pueblo… caminó hacia aquél lugar, su lugar secreto, topándose con algo que la dejó asombrada.

Un violín. El violín de Zack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mismo que ahora Yazoo tocaba.

Suspiró. Bajó de la azotea de un gran salto, colocándose al lado del plateado.

_Toca algo… más suave._

_¿De qué me viste cara? _–Exclamó el ojiverde, arqueando una ceja.

_De rocola. _–Sonrió la chica.

Yazoo suspiró. Había terminado por acostumbrarse a ella, y se dispuso a tocar algo más tranquilo.

Tifa alzó la vista al cielo. Sonrió.

_Gracias, Zack._

_¿Ya lo olvidaste? _–Le interrumpió el plateado.

_No. _–Tifa le miró. _–Iré por Cloud. Solo… recordaba a alguien._

Siguió tocando, mientras la chica se remontaba en sus memorias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… no me maten! Se que tengo pendiente lo de alba… prometo subirlo!!

O0o este es un regalo

SKAL


End file.
